


Aot One shots: Major Character Death: Love: And Forgiveness

by Shixella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, HAHAHAH death, I will update tags as I go along, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of erwin - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, mentions of Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixella/pseuds/Shixella
Summary: These will be A collection of Attack On Titan one shots. I will update tags and warnings as I go along however please enjoy.One: 'Do You Remember?' Levi x Eren
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Aot One shots: Major Character Death: Love: And Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you like this first one shot of mine. Trigger Warnings: Suicide, Anger, Implied Shouting.

“I love your smile. Your smile would make my smile look like a child about to throw a tantrum. Your smile would make the sun look bleak. I remember the first time that smile appeared whilst in my presence. We were in the court room. They had just found out you were a Titan shifter and at the time everyone was terrified of what this could mean. There were titans living in the walls, of course they were scared. I would never admit it but just in that moment I knew you were going to be mine. But fist I needed to get you into the survey corps.

Of course I succeeded, I wouldn’t be called Levi Ackerman if I couldn’t have done a simple task like that. The smile you let give when you heard the verdict was almost enough to brighten the bleak life we live. After that your smile was one of the three soul reasons I tried staying alive on the battlefield. One of the reasons I stopped running into battle with surviving pushed out of my mind, instead, it would be my main focus, so that I could see that smile again, I would survive just for that.

_Eren where did your smile go…?_

I love your anger. It sounds crazy I know but I love it. The devotion you have behind your words spit out in those blind fits of rage, they hold honesty and truth in the way you feel. You’re not afraid to show how you feel. Even if it was behind a fit of anger and yelling, everyone can tell how you feel behind your physical demeanour.

I remember out first fight. It was over how I stole your strawberries from the Kitchen and tried to blame it on Sasha. You were livid that I had tried to blame it on one of your friends and you yelled at me for hours. I didn’t quite understand why you were so upset seeing as it was only a few strawberries and Sasha had let me blame her. (A considerable price to pay for eating some as well). However after being well informed by Armin, several days after the matter, he explained how it was the anniversary of your mother had been eaten when we argued.

I felt bad for weeks afterwards until I couldn’t stand the loneliness in my bed. I apologised but you told me not to. You told me you had over reacted. Eren, you didn’t even let me explain what I had found out and you never told me.

_Eren where did your anger go…?_

I love your passion. In everything. The way you yell as you rage towards the Titans. The way you trace mazes into my bare abdomen whilst I dazed off to sleep with you believing I didn’t know you did this. I loved the way you let yourself go around your friends on days off.

The first time we slept together was probably the best, sloppy and messy yes, but the best. You went slow and made sure I felt okay. Your kisses left my skin tingling and wanting more. The way you left marks and bites all over my body made me never forget how much you love me. How much you want people to know I’m yours. It was sweet, intimate and caring. I enjoyed every time we slept together each being more mind blowing than the last. However my favourite time will always be our first.

Your passion drove everyone to become better solider. The way you had so much passion for every mission, even the smallest of jobs, you took it upon yourself to be the moral lifter of the group. You help everyone. 

_Where did your passion go Eren...?_

I love the way you never give up. You work on experiments with Hanji until it looked like she was going to pass out. You help come up with strategies with The Commander and I. One night we stayed up until 4 in the morning (I guess we can’t call it night then really?) and we were so stumped. The Commander was ready to give up. I was ready to pass out if I didn’t have another cup of liquid caffeine- not just coffee…pure… liquid… caffeine- but you were persistent, you came up with a plan.

When we went through with said plan things didn’t exactly go accordingly. You didn’t give up though. You never gave up on anyone on that mission. You pushed onwards and made it so that not only did we get to go home with over half the troops still intact, we got to go home with a victory on our belts.

_Where did that persistence go Eren…?_

Among all of the things I love about you Eren, among all of the smiles, among all of the anger, among all of the persistence, among all the passion, ALONG ALL OF THOSE MEMORIES! I hate how you left me, Eren. You left me here. YOU KILLED YOURSELF…

_Why didn’t you talk to me Eren…?_

_Why did you stop fighting Eren…?_

_Why did you go away where I can’t find you whilst Alive Eren…?”_

And with that said Levi walked away. He left the funeral hall where Eren’s body lay. He left Mikasa, Armin, Historia and Hanji all crying. He left knowing he couldn’t ever fix things for himself again…

He left asking himself one final question about Eren before trying to pathetically wipe away the years spent with him…

_“Do you remember all of that Eren?”_

A few weeks later the news was brought to the Levi Squad; Levi was dead. It had been a suicide… They all perfectly well knew why… Levi was happy with Eren now; together may they rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like these and let me know what ships I should do next <3


End file.
